Don't Live Without Doing What You Want (Smut Fic)
by Falling Nightskies
Summary: Lexa Gilbert is the fun relaxed twin sister of Elena Gilbert on a bit of a downward spiral. Lexa also has a tendency to sleep with anyone she deems attractive. Suck at summaries Basically smut with plot. F/F M/F M/M f/m/f so far. warnings incest, doppelcest. Please Suggest things/pairings it helps me write when I'm stuck XD
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings in this chapter with smut**

 **Matt/ Lexa sorta**

 **Vick/Lexa**

 **Warning Incest and lots of smut.**

 **Tags Voyeurism F/F F/M**

Her name is Alexa Luna Gilbert, Know mostly as Lexa, is twin sister to Elena Gilbert and older sister to Jeremy Gilbert. Elena and Luna used to be extremely close in fact they did almost everything together but that all changed when there Parents died. Luna despised Elena for many reasons but mainly because it was her fault there parents died. If she didn't go to that party instead of family night they'd be alive but Luna go either she just went to Tyler's she didn't make her parents pick her up. No what Elena did and winded up getting them killed. They picked her up as well before picking Elena up. Lexa was so angry refusing to talk to her parents when they picked her up. The car crashed into the lake and Lexa died. Only for a moment though she woke up fine to a blurry face hovering over her before it blurred away. She loves her sister she really does it just she doesn't notice it anymore.

Drinking, drugs, partying and most of all sex are just daily routine now. The sex, that's the thing Elena hates most about her sister because while she may be a virgin, Lexa has no problem with fucking anyone if she finds them attractive. Elena hates it because people used to confuse them before her sister started curling her hair.

* * *

It's the first day of school and where is she right now?

"Oh fuck Matty! Harder!" She pleads as he pounds into her. He's panting, covered in a thin layer of sweat as he picks up the pace. She's moaning before her her body tenses, walls pulsing around his cock as she comes. She cries out loud enough someone bang on the door yelling something Matt can't make out or doesn't care to as his pace turns brutal as her body tingle for over sensitivity he stills, groaning at his own release. After a moment he rolls off of her panting. He let out a strained laugh.

"Want me to give you a ride?"

"Didn't we do that earlier?" She laughs.

"To school." He states with a chuckle at her antics as he get off the bed taking off the condom and throwing it in the nearby trash can.

"Yeah and Jer." She rolls her pushing herself out of bed.

Lexa p.o.v

I run a hand throw my messy hair and walk over to the wardrobe. I open up her wardrobe and get ready. I change into a studded leather jacket with a casual purple/blue sort dress, a belt and boots. I curl my hair in big curls/waves. It's light makeup, nothing to heavy.

Matt and I head downstairs after we finish getting ready.

I head down stairs with what I guess is my school bag and into the kitchen.

"Toast. I can make toast." Jenna offers Elena as she looks in the pantry.

"It's all about the coffee aunt Jenna." Elena responds pouring herself a mug.

"Lexa, Matt you're awake?" Jenna asks surprised as she spot ally standing by the table digging threw her bag.

"Are you deaf because I could certainly hear them. Is there coffee?" Jeremy ponders walking over to Elena. Matt turns beat red.

"Seriously Jenna they were so loud." Elena snarks.

"Hey!" Matt scolds which she merely raises her eyebrows at. She doesn't excatly like that Matt and I fuck sometimes.

"Pour me one too would you, Jer?" I ask feeling like I really need it.

"It your first day on school and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna confesses, shaking her head as she walk over to her own bag. "Lunch money?" She offers me first. I just smirk and take it then throwing my bag over my should. Jenna quickly gets over to Elena and Jer.

"I'm okay." Elena denies the money. Jeremy quickly pinches it before making him and ally coffee.

"Anything else a number two pencil? Anything?"

"Don't you have that lame presentation today." I pipe up arching an eyebrow.

"It not lame and I'm meeting my thesis adviser at-" She checks her watch "-now. Crap" She exclaims quickly undoing her hair.

"Go we'll be fine." Elena speaks with a soft smile at Jenna. Jenna smiles back before rushing out the door. Jeremy walk over to me handing her her coffee when Elena turn to look at them. "You okay?"

"Don't start." Jeremy waves her off and leaving.

* * *

Matt drives Jeremy and I to school. Jer and I meeting Vicki behind the school Matt heads off somewhere. "Don't take more then two in a six hour window." Jeremy advises as he drop the pills into Vicki's hand.

"Same goes for you Jer." I remind him he just laughs as Vicki downs the pills. "Well isn't it Tyler Lockwood." I observe as he walks up to us. He smirks at me with a wink before speaking.

"Hey Vic" He calls to the girl. "Figure I'd find you here with the crack heads." He continues as he gets to us.

"Fuck you." I laugh as he hugs Vicki and Jeremy lights up.

"Already have babe." He taunts. I laugh and so does Jeremy.

"You ain't the only Lockwood, her and Donovan were going at it this morning." Jeremy smirk and starts to laugh. Vicki screws up her face in distaste at the metion of her brother.

"With Vicki? And I missed that?" Tyler whines looking between Vicki and I which causing Vic to start giggling.

"No idiot, with Matt." Jeremy shakes his head and Tyler shrugs.

"I mean if your really want a sho-"

"Lexa!" Vicki scolds with no real heat behind it.

"You're saying you wouldn't be down."

"I'm not saying that." She grumble and Tyler and Jeremy laughs at her.

"Be nice." Vicki scolds Tyler pulling him away.

Jeremy pulls the joint from his mouth offer it to me I take it as he says. "We are so fucking weird."

"Agreed."

* * *

After we finish it we head into the school. "Elena!" I shout as her and Bonnie ogle the new guy. Bonnie spins around and grin pulling me into a hug straight away.

"Oh my God Lexa! I missed you so much."

"Sure Bonnie." I reply as I pull back. I haven't talked to her or Caroline since the accident. She smiles at me and I notice Elena sighing frustratedly looking over my shoulder. I spin around to see Jeremy entering the bathroom.

"Be right back." She announce as she pushes past me and I follow her. I grab her arm before she enters.

"Elena!" I hiss. She turns to me looking pissed.

"He's high isn't he? God!" She yells shaking her head in disapproval as a guy comes out of the bathroom. She snatches her arm away and leaves to find Jer

"Please be hot." Bonnie pleads at The guy heading down the hall and I follow him.

"Ay, New guy." I call causing him to stop and turn around. Damn he's hot. "Hey Hotshot I'm Lexa." I leer with a grin.

"Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." He arches an eyebrow at me but wears a smirk. I run my hand threw my hair looking him over.

"You're hot and I'm bored." I shrug.

"Uhh, what are you..?" He looks shocked and I'm pretty sure he's blushing. How cute.

"Do you want to?" I ask innocently.

"I just met you." He excuses looking around.

"Fine, I'll find someone else." I roll my eyes and turn to start walking away but he grabs my shoulder.

"Wait." He calls and I turn back to him wearing a smug grin.

"What?" I tilt my head intrigued.

"Give me your number though, class is about to start I don't want to be late." He excuses himself and I feel like I won. He pulls his phone from his pocket and hands it to me. I hand it back to him with a grin before turning and heading off to class.

* * *

Tanner-the teacher start speaking. "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union."

She is not listening to the teacher. Siting a row behind Stefan. He's in the row second to the wall and she's in the one closes to the wall. His gaze keeps falling back on her sister and her. Lexa arch an eyebrow which he returns as her phone beeps guessing it's from him since he has his phone in his hands.

 _ **You have a twin?**_

She types out a quick response.

 **No 3-ways with her and i**

 _ **I wasn't going to ask that**_

 **Sure.**

She hears her phone beep but puts it in my pocket and adjust how shes sitting. She move her legs apart. He looks over to me, clearly seeing her panties. He quickly adverts his eyes as his pants start to tighten. He gets back to work listening to the teacher.

* * *

After school she head home watching T.v for an hour before heading upstairs and text Stefan when Vicki comes into her room leaving the door open.

"Hey Vic what you doing here?"

"Looking for Jer he disappeared from the grill." She frowns coming over and sitting on the bed next to Lexa. Lexa gets an idea

"Well he's not here but I am." Lexa shrugs pushing herself up to sit next to Vicki. The younger girl flushes.

"Tyler said he-"

"He said?" Lexa asks tilting her head at the girl as she moves a bit of Vicki's hair off of her shoulder to fall to her back.

"I-uh..." She gets distracted as Lexa leans in and starts kissing here neck. Lexa kisses her neck gently and Vicki pulls back away from Lexa. She frowns thinking the younger girl doesn't want to do anything but she surges forward. Lexa grins into the kiss pushing her fiend back onto the bed laying down. She climb on top of her and kisses her lips before pulling back. She licks he lips before shrugging her jacket off and pulling her dress over her head. Vicki's hand reaches up tailing over her chest and the other burying her hand in her hair pulling her back down.

Lexa kisses Vicki, biting at her bottom lip and flipping them over so Vicki's on top. She does the sames as Alexa, practically ripping her jacket off and hurriedly pulling her shirt off. Lexa hooks her leg around Vicki's hip and flips them again. Vicki let out a startled noise before relaxing. Lexa hovers over her brothers crush for a moment bore she dives down, kissing and biting trails down the younger girls neck and chest. She trails down kissing her stomach and undoing the other girls jeans. Vicki starts to giggle as she shimmers out of her pants throwing them onto the floor.

Vicki moans a bit on the bed and Alexa kisses her inner thigh. She moves flicking her tongue against the girls soaked light blue panties. Vicki's moaning as she props herself up on her elbow as she unhooks her own bra, pinching at her nipples. " Please Fucking hell Lexa!" She plead in a breathy gasp. Lexa let's out a laughs at teasing the girl. She takes pity on the girl and pull back taking off Vicki's panties. " Finally." She lets out when Lexa rubs over her clit with her thumb. She leans forward biting the girls thing causing her to arch in a mix on pain and pleasure as she slips a finger inside her. She move her mouth to her clit. Flicking and attacking it with her tongue as she thrusts her finger inside of her.

Vicki moan get louder. "Please! More, Harder." Words and pleas start falling from her lips. The girls soaking so it's easier when she takes her finger out and putting two finger back in and thrusting them inside her in a 'come hitter' motion. Vicki's practically screaming when she comes, walls clamping and pulsating around Lexa finger. Vicki's body jerks in over sensitivity when Lexa removes her fingers and removes her mouth as her body quakes. Her body relaxing and her breath regulates after a while. Lexa move up laying next to Vicki.

"You okay?"

"Can I?" Vicki roll on her side flicking at Lexa's bra strap.

"If you want." Lexa shrugs as she sits up and Vicki sits up as well kissing Lexa and reaching a hand and tangling in into the older girls hair. She uses he other hand to unhook Lexa's black lacy bra. She pulls back as Lexa shrugs the strap off each shoulder and throwing to the other side of the room. Lexa lays down her back against the soft bed where she was in similar position this morning with the other Donovan.

"Lift your hips up." Vicki says. Lexa leans back looking around the room as Vicki yanks her matching tiny black lacy panties down her legs and throwing them over her shoulder near the door. Vicki's warm hands pressing against Lexa thighs.

She doesn't tease she just goes for it. Eating her out and biting gently on her lips and clit. Lexa gasps closing her eyes letting herself feel what Vicki's doing to her. Lexa hands twist into the sheet as she moans when Vicki reaches a hand up pinching and pull at one of her nipples.

"Oh, " She breaths out as she pushes a finger inside of her. Lexa moans, opening her eyes when she feel that familiar pit start to build in her stomach. She panting, heavily. Vicki bit gently on her clit causing her back to arch, she's moaning loudly as she looks to her side and she sees her brother leg, doorway concealing the rest off his body. Her eyes trace to the wall opposite her room in the hall where a mirror hangs, She see's her brother in the reflection as Vicki pick up the pace of thrusting her finger there eyes lock.

"Fuck! Oh, God Please!." She screams as she topples over the edge as her brother watches. Her back aches and body writhes as she clamps her eyes shut. Vicki doesn't stop though sending her straight to a second orgasm as she finishes her first. Her body tense and after a moment collapses, relaxing into the sheets.

Vicki chuckles. "So am I better then him at it" She grins.

"Yes you were better." I huff out in amusement still trying to catch my breath.

"I gotta go sorry." She apologizes jumping from the bed.

"It's fine." I speak when she picks up her clothes and gets dresses. When I look back to the mirror Jeremy's gone. I smirk think this will be interesting.

* * *

 **So hey thanks for reading lol. Any suggestions welcome. So that was my first time writing f/f let me know what you think.**

 **If you have a request feel free to say. This will loosely follow the episodes. Ps should I do a jeremy p.o.v? of watching the f/f scence pm what you think**

 **Remember to Review/Fav/Follow**


	2. Oh Brother!

**Hey hope you enjoy. So like i'm not 100% postive on this chapter but imma post it any way**

 **Tags incest, i dont even know, smut**

Lexa P.o.v

After Vicki leaves I jump into the shower. When I get out of the shower tying my hair up into a straight pony tail not really wanting to curl it again today I head down stairs.

"Hey Lex." Elena smiles as come into the house. I look down at her leg, frowning when I see blood and her pant leg is torn.

"You okay 'Lena?"

"Oh it's just a scratch." She waves me off as she passing me, going upstairs. I shrug and head to the kitchen. Jenna smiles at me from the counter.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour. How was your day?"

"I'm guessing you heard." I grin totally shameless will maybe I'm blushing a little bit.

"Yeah I did. This morning you and Matt seriously couldn't of toned it down." She drawls in an annoyed tone but I just laugh as she shakes her head.

"If it isn't loud, It isn't fun." Jenna shakes her head at my response and I head upstairs. "Hely Elena."

"Seriously!" She scolds me standing at the doorway to our room. I groan realizing I hadn't cleaned up.

"Sorry 'Lena I'll clean the room." I groan.

"You better." She hisses before storming down stairs. I sigh and enter the room bending over to pick up my bra, my dress and my jacket. I pause after I throw the clothes in the hamper realizing I have know idea where my panties are. I look around the room but it's a fruitless endevour. I shrug it off not paying it to much mind as I strip my bed of its sheets. I put them in the washing machine and then head down when Jenna calls out Dinners ready.

Elena and Jenna have already set the food on the table when I come down.

"Apricot chicken my favorite." I grin sitting down at the table taking a sip of the glass of water. Jeremy enters the room and sits down looking anywhere but me.

"Hey Jer Bear."

"Hey Alex." I roll my eyes at that nickname but I don't let that deter me.

"Your friend _came_ over looking for you today." I tilt my head at him.

"They came here?" Jenna interrupts.

"Yes, they came." I say innocently with a completely different meaning to which she thinks. Jeremy's practically beat red."Why are you so red Jer, didn't like it?" I ask as he eats a fork full of chicken.

"I-I liked it." He stumbles and I grin.

"So Elena, how was your day?" Jenna changes the topic when we finish.

"New guy at school. Lexa made an impression from what Bonnie said. Any way I have to go meet Bonnie" She roll her eyes annoyed at me. She probably wants him maybe we can share.

"I-" I start but the door bell rings cutting me off and Elena picks up her bag and answers it as she leaves. I hear her talking so i get up, trailing a hand on the back of Jeremy neck as I pass. I stop behind Elena.

"Stefan."

"Lexa." He smirks before shaking his head. "Sorry, were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I am meeting a friend. Do you want to come?" Elena suggest.

"Sure." He replies. I him throw a sly grin and he throws me a wink before I head back upstairs into Jer's room because I haven't put new sheets on my bed yet. I lay on top of his blankets in the center of the bed and quickly fall asleep from the exhaustion.

* * *

Jeremy laid on the couch in the lounge watching re-runs of family feud as he recounts the events of today as Jenna went to bed. Or that single event. Seeing Vicki and his sister...he can't even describe what it did to him. He feel his cock twitch in his sweatpants as he just thinks about. He's going commando. God, the way she moaned as Vicki ate her out. He knew he should have just left, that it was his sister and Vicki. He stayed at first for Vicki but she wasn't the one that had his focus. He stayed seeing his sister olive skin covered in a flush. Bead of sweat rolling off her for head, legs spread, moaning and locking eyes with him. He lets out at groan remember that. He was freaked out his sister would scream, telling him go away or something-no instead she toppled over the edge, toes curling and body withering as she came.

He fled after she came, going to his room jerking off for a embarrassingly short amount off time before coming into his fist. He shakes his head and sits up switching off the T.V ignoring his half hard dick resting against his thigh. He gets off the couch, shaking his head and heading up to his bedroom. He stops in the door way seeing his sister sleeping on his bed in tiny pink shorts and a white tank.

"Seriously you must be testing me." He sighs running a hand threw his hair before climbing onto the other-side of the bed, facing away from her and trying to fall asleep.

* * *

She wakes up wrapped in heavy arms. She groans in annoyance as she read the clock. 3:56 am. She moves trying to get comfy when she realizes she's in Jeremy's room and not with Matt-The only guy she actually just sleeps with. He body's warm against hers, she caves relax into his body. Its a few minutes later as she almost fall asleep when Jeremy hips rock slightly. She freezes when she feel something against the back of her upper thigh. She's not an idiot she knows he's hard and dreaming, she just doesn't know how to play it right now. She just stills as her brothers hip roll again and again. He's lets out hungry breathy groan against her neck that has her slipping a hand into her panties.

He starts picking up the pace but stills.

"Wha..." He groggily mumbles waking up. Lexa slides her hand from her panties. "Fuck.." He sighs realizing what he was doing. He pull away from her as she pretends to sleep. She lets her move her as he gets up.

"Jer" She breaths out low pretending to be sleeping and dreaming. He freezes above her. "Lex?" He asks quietly seeing if she's awake. She doesn't respond until he careful pushing himself from the bed. "Oh god please Jer.' She moans out shift her position, head resting on her arm, legs slightly parted and eyes still shut. He's frozen once again standing at the edge of the bed as she sleeps. She whines as she moves a hand trailing down her torso.

"Fuck Jer." She moans in a pitch whine and he can't help himself he moves sitting on the edge of the bed. She pretend to wake up moving her hand to rub at her eyes. Jeremy practically jumps.

"Uh hey Jer." She looks up at him with her doe eyes glinting dark. He flushes red.

"Hey Lex." He breath out as his sister seemingly innocently moves back spreading her legs.

"You okay?" She tilts her head at him looking over his body. He's lean, toned, when he gets older he'll grow nicely into his frame with muscle. He's torsos bare and hard on evident in his pants.

"Uh I can exp-" He looks down then back at her.

"Come here." She demands sitting up, moving over and grabbing him by his hair. Pulling him over her and on top as she lays back down. She hooks a leg over his hip forcing him closer and to settle between her legs.

"Thinking about Vicki and I?" She ask with a devious smirk on her lips as she rolls her hips electing a moan from her brother. She runs her hand threw his hair and looks into his eyes. They're almost completely black with hunger and desire.

"You liked seeing Vicki like that?"

"I-" She starts rolling her hips again, moaning herself and cursing the fabric separating them.

"Or was it me? " She teases in an innocently fashion before pulling his face down and kissing him. It's gentle, he's treat her like glass as he start grinding and hands running softly over her exposed flesh. Over her arms, under her shirt, over her sides. He kisses her neck running his hands over her upper things. He pulls back from her wrapping an arm under her roll them over so she's on top. She sit on his lap, trailing a hand down his chest, kissing and biting at his skin. His his jerk up as she get to his belts. She lets out a amused huff. She rubs against his covered cock before she order him.

"Lift your hips." She demands as she pulls his sweats down moving and taking them completely off she moves back. He has a pretty dick she thinks as she wrap's her small fingers around it. Jer groans, head falling against the bed. She leans in licking a strip up from the base of his cock to the tip. Teasing him, swirling her tongue on the head.

"Fuck! Lex-" He groans as she takes him in her mouth. His hand reaches, grabbing her tied up hair and thrusting up. She relaxed her throat letting him fuck her mouth for a bit before pulling back taking in a breath. He moves to hunch forward pulling his older sister up into a kiss. He grabs the hem of of singlet only breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. He kiss he again, hand pinching at the clasp of her bra strap. They don't break the kiss as she shimmer the straps down her arm discarding it somewhere by throwing it. She tangles a hand in Jeremy her and wraps and arm around his back. He swing them over, tower over he he dives down kissing her breast before biting harshly. She let's out a strangled moan.

"Please jer, please little brother." She beg when slips one hand into her panties. He bites at her breast before pulling back, moving taking off her little pink shorts and light pink panties. He liftd one of her legs kissing down to her thigh.

"Just fuck me already." She demands in a breathy pathetic voice. He laughs against her thigh before pulling away, lazily jerking his cock. He leans over her kissing her on the lips before pulling back kneeling between her legs. He pauses.

"You sure you want t-"

"Please god yes." She shouts frustrated. Jeremy sly grins before leaning forward, lining himself and pushing in slowly. He pauses getting a quarter in groaning, before slamming forward. Lexa lets out a chocked off shout as he sets a punishing pace. She grabs the headboard as Jeremy plows into her. A litany of curses and pleas fall from her lips. Jeremy's relentless, groaning as her fucks in her tight heat. He pulls out leaving Lexa dazed and confused.

"Hands and knees." He orders as he pants she's quick about moving into the position. He quickly thrust back inside of her with a hard pace. She's whining when he reaches around rubbing little circles with his fingers against her clit. She gripping onto the headboard, mouth open agape in a silent scream, leaving nail imprints on the wood. Jeremy feel himself approaching the edge and all he want to do is jump right off. He rubs, flicking her clit as she begs until finally she tightens and clamps down around his cock, screaming his name. With a particularly hard thrust he buries himself to the hilt inside her, having her tightening and pulsating around him sends him over the edge. When he finishes he hunches over her panting for a moment before pulling out and roll of her.

After a moments of catching his breath he looks over to her on the bed next to him. She's already asleep, chest down and eyes closed. Jeremy sighs in content as he pull the blankets up over them. Shielding them both from the cold breeze coming threw the window, to lazy to get wraps his sister in his arms, he can distantly hear a phone beep as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I think i could of done a better job it this chapter but couldn't find away to sorry because i had to rewrite this after my computer force RESET WHeN I hadnt saved in 20 mintues, deleting all my work! :( Sorry bout that its really diffcult to rewrite stuff when you dont have a copy. oh well, i'll make it up to you guys**

 **. I've decided i may have m/m or f/m/f or m/m/f or whatever and any. So lexa's slept with 3 people so far in less then 24 hours haha. I dont even know this is just allot of sex. If you have a suggestion for a pairing/hook up weather it be with oc or not let me know I want to write tvd characters fucking around and need suggestions. Thinking about an Elena/Lexa/Stefan pairing later on or Jer/TYler hate fuck or lexa/jenna literally anything, let me know.**

 **Yes there will be more** **Jeremy**

 **Remember to Review/Fav/Follow thanks XD**


	3. Salvatore Adores The Gilberts

**Sorry it took a while to update**

 **Tags F/M mentions of f/m/f m/m, implied voyeurism**

She jolts awake, pushing herself up as she rubs at her eyes before looking around. She scrunches her face up in distaste at the dried cum of her thighs. She pushed the blankets off her, careful not to wake her brother as she does so. She climbs out of the bed looking over her bare shoulder to see the clock. 5:50. She grins to herself, proud of last night. She walks to the door, through the hallway completely nude to jump in the shower.

She gets out drying her hair with a towel as she looks into the mirror. Hickies, all over her and a bruise from where Jeremy bit into her breast. Fun. She decides to cover them with waterproof concealer. She wraps another towel around her body and starts curling her hair since it takes a long time. She head to her room were Elena is just waking up.

"Morning 'lena."

"Morning Lex." She mumble pushing herself from her bed and heading to the bathroom. I walk over to my nightstand picking up phone seeing a new text.

 **Unknown Number: Keeping it in the Family, never know when you have an audience. Next time close the window (or don't) ;)**

I arch my eyebrow looking at the phone in my hand. I feel confused about how if They did watch how did he, did he sit in a tree? I don't know. Who sent me that? Weird but I shake it off, making a mental note to call it later and get dressed for school. I put of a green tank top and a jean mini skirt. Bonnie picks up Elena and I, driving us to school.

* * *

History class again. Great. Mr. Tanner can be a d-bag. "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie hesitantly answers caught not paying attention.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." He rudely remarks wow he going to die soon if he doesn't stop being a jerk. "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." He grins

" Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know.

Tanner: I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break.

"Tanner!" I snarl at him

"Excuse me."

"You are so cruel. Have a little sympathy" I snarl rising from my chair.

"I apologize." He say not sounding sorry and I sit back down..

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan answers demolishes the tension between tanner and I.

"That's correct. Mister...?"

"Salvatore."

" Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant." He respond. Bullshit he was there.

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." He taunts smugly.

" Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner." Stefan remarks back.

* * *

Everyone heads to the party in the woods after school. I don't go because Jenna had grounded me for something I can't even remember. I watch tv instead eventually falling asleep on the couch. I wake up to knocking on the door. I groan getting up and swinging the door open frustrated before freezing.

"Elena you curled you hair?" I asked taken back. "And got a fashion sense." I question looking her over.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah you can come in." I furrow my brow at the strange way she's acting. She pushes past me and saunters into the house. I close the door and follow her into the lounge. Elena turns to me and look up threw her hair.

"Elena?" I shift my weight from one foot to the other feeling uneasy. I tilt my head and dread washes over me. "You're not Elena." I realize. She smirks at me and next thing you know I 'm pressed against the wall by her hand around my neck. "What the he-!" I gasp out but freeze when my eyes look with hers. Her pupils turning to pinpoints.

"I need you to do me a little favor..."

* * *

Lexa gasps awake on the couch, panting she looks around on her calming having thought it was a dream. "You okay Alex?" Jenna voice concerned. Her head snaps into the direction of her aunt sitting in a chair a few feet from the couch. Lexa reaches a hand, dragging it down her face, shaking her head. "Bad dream." She grumbles.

"I need to tell you something." Jenna speaks in a serious tone moving to sit on the center edge of the couch as I lye.

"Whats wrong?"

"A girl from your you school was attacked tonight."

"Who?"

"Vicki Donovan."

"Oh my god." I gasp.

"It's okay." Jenna consoles leaning over, bringing me into a hug. "She's fine." I feel...disconnected in a way. It doesn't really affect me so I have no real strong emotion toward that. I don't know, since my parents died I haven't registered emotional pain since. I wrap my arms around my aunt, enjoying her presences.

* * *

She's walks upstairs as Jenna goes to bed. "Hey 'Lena." She greet throwing her sister a glance before stripping of her dress and falling onto her bed.

"Lexa!"

"Wha... Hey Stefan." She greats awkwardly. Stefan waves.

"Put your shirt back on."

"No."

"Lex." She groans. I roll my eyes at her.

"Do you want me to leave.

"That'd be nice."

"I would call Matty but vick... Tyler a no because well I feel Jeremy would kill him. Where do you suggest?"

"Ugh." She sighs before looking up at me. "Tyler?"

"Just cause you're a prude 'lena doesn't mean I am." I retort. Elena shakes her head yawning.

"God I feel so tired."

"I can go." Stefan offers.

"Only because I don't trust Lexa." She mumble cuddling up to her pillow.

"I'll walk him to the door."

"Okay Alex." She yawns, closing her eyes and Stefan pushing himself of the wear he was sitting on the bed as I jump up.

"Come on Steffy." I sing song exiting the room. He closes the door to Mine and Elena's room behind him. We head downstairs.

"Want something to eat or drink?" I offer pulling him into the kitchen.

"I should go home."

"Just because you should doesn't mean you have to."

"I guess."

"Let's watch tv." I suggest grabbing a bottle of water and offer him when to which he declines. I drag him to the couch and switch on the tv. Some crime show is on though I'm not paying attention. I keep staring at Stefan he's hot but has an eerily feeling to him.

"It's not polite to stare." He chuckles.

"Like you stare at Elena and I?" I arch a daring eyebrow at him, tilting my head.

"I don't-"

"Don't lie to me Stefan. I don't like liars." I snap but in a soft tone as he looks away. He doesn't reply. I laugh as he shifts. "You want both of us."

"I don't know what you're taking about."

"Lair." She almost hisses as he lies but steels herself. He looks at her caught and struck. She's different but not like Elena different more Katherine he's guessing without the cruel edge. He's torn between the girls, Elena is the dream, pure heart-ed girl, Lexa is this seductive, demanding girl who has survived and won't prolong the inevitable. She's may things like a tease, he doesn't like using that word because he thinks that makes him sound entitled to something and he knows she owes him nothing. He'll admit though if she were to offer him something he'd take it.

"You'd like that? Having both of us at once." She whispers grabbing his shoulder and swings her self into his lap, facing him knees against the sides of his hips.

"Lexa.."He warns looking away.

"What? You can't say you haven't thought about it." She remarks with a sly grin placing a hand on his neck and cupping the side of his face, forcing him to look back.

He moves an arm, resting a hand on the small of her bare back. He shouldn't be doing this. He thinks to himself and he's regretting not telling her to put her dress back on. To be honest though he's not really regretting it. He tilts his head up slightly staring into her eyes. He doesn't realize he hasn't responded until he brings his lips to hers. He wraps his over hand around her back, moving them so he's on top and laying the length of the couch settled between her legs..

She kisses her gently as she moves her hands onto his back, He lets himself relax and melt into her. He has to much to worry about, Damon attacking Vicki everything he just needs to de-stress. He runs a hand up down her side. He uses the hand under her back to lift her slightly to unhook her bra. He pulls back, removing her bra. He grabs the hem off his shirt and pulling it over his head. He moves back grabbing her panties and dragging them down her legs and throwing them on the ground near the couch before getting back in the position the just were. He hunches forward. Kissing her as his hand find its way between he legs. She moans into the kiss when he rubs little circle against her clit before slipping a finger in.

He swallow her moans. He's pumping his finger inside of her adding a second one her hips buck and he chuckles.

"Please, Stefan, lord, fuck." She whines as he pulls away slightly. He grins. Fuck. She hand reach down undo his jeans as he removes his fingers. He pull himself out. Wrapping his hand around his cock as he kisses her again. He starts to push in and winces a bit at the tightness. He keeps pushing inside. God, Lexa is loud. It'd be surprising if the whole neighborhood didn't hear. He groans as he's buried till the hilt. He wraps an arm under her and the other on her hip.

"Fuck." She groans into his sets a slow pace being very careful with her even though he know he doesn't need to be.

She tries to urge him to set a faster past but he won't she she resorts to words."God... image it Stefan." She pants out. "You fucking Elena and I." That got a bit of reaction form him, hips jerking forward.

"Maybe...Maybe you want even more then that." She breaths out into his neck. "I've seen the way you look at him. God, Jeremy fucks like an animal too." She moans in a higher pitch. Without realizing he starts thrusting harder at the image she's describe but he has to ask. She knows he's getting off on this new twist. He'll admit the youngest did catch his eye. He may or may not of jerked of to thoughts of both him and his sisters.

"How-how.. do you.. know?" His voice is rough as he ask between thrusts.

"He fucked me Steffy...Fuck!..God my little brother.. fucked me so good, hard... rough." She breaths out moaning and breath hitching throughout. He's fucking into her relentlessly. She wraps her arms around him, nails digging into his back. Her back is pressed flush against the couch she look

"Fuck Stefan!" She can feel a familiar pit start to form below her stomach. She screams as she comes. Walls tensing and tightening around Stefan. He follows her off the edge, stilling and coming inside of her.

They are a panting mess on the couch. Stefan's pulls out of her after a minute. He look at her yawning and nusseling he face into a couch cushion. She fall asleep after a moment. She look so beautiful lying there naked. He sigh when he sees some of his cum spilled onto his jeans. He take of his jeans, now only in boxer briefs he looks around the room. Grabbing the blanket on the edge of the couch and covering her with it before picking up his stuff. He takes a moment just to catch his breath before speeding home carry his clothes.

* * *

 **Ok so next chapter I'm hoping to work in maybe Jeremy/Stefan. so yay.**

 **Remember to review/fav/follow**

 **Suggestions welcomed and encouraged**

 **Tags, M/M smut,**


	4. Forgotten Anger (JerxStefan)

Jeremy was pissed to say the least. Now he isn't stupid-well maybe he is but he found her fucking phone and that fucking text. Someone knows about what happened between him and his sister, that fact has him a little on edge. What the hell did it mean anyway?

 **Keeping it in the Family, never know when you have an audience. Next time close the window (or don't) ;)**

Well he knows what it means but why would they even send that? And what kind of person gets off to watching a brother fuck his sister? To be fair though, he fucked his sister and jerked off watching his sister being eaten out by the girl he was crushing on so maybe he can't judge on the incest thing. But still they didn't need to send the text, what were they doing trying to taunt his sister? Threaten her? He's fuming now at the thought of anyone hurting his sister-either of his sisters.

He's had a bad fucking day. Almost got into several fights with Tyler and he's done something to piss of Lexa, he just doesn't know what to do. He needs an outlet. He's angry so of course he makes the mistake of looking through her other texts. His eyebrows raise to his hairline well then he thinks to himself. He clicks on the most resent text with the Contact Steffy.

Stefan as in Stefan Salvatore? The guy currently trying to woo his other sister Elena. Oh hell no, This guy is not trying to get with booth of his twin sisters. That's just not gonna happen, not on his watch at least. He is not going to let some guy from out of town take his sister and you know what? He's going to this guy a piece of his mind. He throws her phone back onto Lexa's bed and leaves the room. He clenches his jaw as he leaves the house before Jenna gets back.

He still fuming when he finally gets to the boarding house, everyone knows where the Salvatore boarding house is. He lets out an angry huff as he starts banging on the door. The door swings open to an annoyed looking man with raven black hair and steel blue eyes.

"What do you want?" He demands but his face morphs from annoyed to intrigued as he recognizes the boy.

"Where's the hell is Stefan! Ay Stefan get your arse out here!" He starts shouting the man smirks, raising an eyebrow.

"What did he do?" The raven haired man smugly laughs as he opens the door wide letting the youngest Gilbert in. He can practically feel the waves of anger and hate rolling off the kid. The kid storms in and into the living room parlor, he stops in the middle of the room looking around for Stefan.

"He's not here yet." Damon deadpans and Jeremy's head snaps toward him as he puffs his chest. Damon chuckles at the thought of the kid trying to take on Stefan, as he walks over to the couch. "Now tell me what he did."

"He is a fucking basted! A user A-"

"User? Says the teen drug attic."

"I do not have an addiction." Jeremy hisses not sure weather the words he was speaking was true or not but all it does is cause the older man to laugh. It makes Jeremy angrier about the accusation as the smug man laughs at him.

"Keep telling yourself that kid, now you can tell Stefan what you want." Damon tilts his head motion behind him. Jeremy spins around and points.

"You. Explain. Now!" He growls at the younger Salvatore. Stefan brow furrows in confusion wonder what he did to anger the teen. Damon springs up of the couch grinning.

"I will leave you two alone, see you another time Gilbert." Damon pushes past Jeremy and saunter past his brother, Stefan's eye follow his brother as he leaves. His eyes trailing back to the youngest Gilbert standing in his living room when the door clicks shut. He careful walks up to the teen.

"Why are you using my sisters?! Isn't one Gilbert enough?" Jeremy hisses getting closer and puffing his chest. Stefan puffs up his chest and looks Jeremy in the eye as he answers honestly.

"No." He whispers. Jeremy freeze not expecting that admission and his eyes widen.

"What?" He tilts his head and furrows his brow.

"One is not Enough." That sentence forces Jeremy's anger to resurface he grabs the front of Stefan shirt and walking forward, forcefully pushing Stefan back. Stefan let's the boy take control. After quite a few steps Stefan also has Jeremy forearm pressing against his neck as his back hits a wall.

"Why the fuck are you trying to destroy the relationship between my sisters?! Their relationship is already strained and for what to have the Gilbert's on your belt. You want my sisters just to be another notch on your bedpost."

"You're right I want _all_ the Gilbert's as notches on my bedpost." He grits out even though that was not what he attends but he won't deny he wants it, as Jeremy locks eyes with him, slowly dropping the arm from his neck as his breathing gets a little harsh and his heart rate spikes. Jeremy opens his mouth to speak but closes it not knowing what to say.

"W-wha-what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Stefan speaks. Jeremy look away then back still gripping the front of Stefan shirts. He really needs and outlet he thinks to himself and well..Stefan was offering. Stefan could sense the exact moment the younger male accepted and his arousal flared when there eyes locked again. Jeremy's heart was like a jack hammer as he forcefully pulled Stefan forward into a harsh kiss, It was rough, a mean sort of kiss saying I hate you but I want to fuck you kinda kiss.

It was mostly teeth and biting. Stefan figured he let the kid be in control long enough its his turn. He pushes a dazed Jeremy back out the kiss. Before Jeremy can say anything Stefan on him again. Stefan forces him back as he kissing him. Jeremy is now pulling at Stefan shirt, hearing it rip is reaction. Stefan pulls back, kissing and biting at Jeremy neck. He's so tempted just to bite and feed on the boy but he's not like that. Jeremy lets his eyes fall shut as he lets out a groan. Stefan does something he knows he shouldn't.

Jeremy opens his eyes as Stefan arm wraps around his back, forcing there bodies closer. Jeremy makes a confused noise seeing they are now in a bedroom but he shakes it of as Stefan pulls back, leaning up and kissing Jeremy again. Jeremy feels the edge of the bed hit the back of his legs, Stefan pushes him back onto the bed, following him down. He pulls back brief to rip of the torn shirt he's wearing and Jeremy quickly pull his own off before lying back down. Stefan kisses him again, lying the length of his body and tugs at Jeremy belt with one hand. He somehow manages to unbuckle Jeremy belt then pulls back, crawling off the bed.

Jeremy lifts his head up. "Huh?"

"Take your pants and shoes off." Stefan orders undoing his on pants, standing at the edge off the bed. After Jeremy kicks of his shoes and shrugs off his pants Stefan jumps back on him . Jeremy's half lying down, half sitting up as Stefan move to straddle him. Jeremy's the one kissing and biting at the flesh on Stefan neck now. Stefan roll hips hip experimental to see what kind of reaction it would get. Jeremy hips jerk up and breaths out a stretched out moan. Jeremy pulls back giving Stefan another kiss before Stefan placing a hand on Jeremy chest pushing the lean boy down until his back and head hit the bed.

Stefan drags his hand down Jeremy chest, moving to hover over Jeremy groin. Jeremy breathing is harsh, his eyes are shut as Stefan bobs his head down, mouthing at his cock threw he material of his boxer briefs. He lets out a whine try to hitch up his hip but Stefan hand in firmly secure on his hip holding them down.

"Stefan!" He half scolds, half moans but Stefan ignores him opting to continue to tease the younger male. Jeremy let out a frustrates noise and Stefan finally relents pulling back. He lighting drags his hands over and gripping the band of Jeremy black boxer briefs, Jeremy lifts his hips slightly as Stefan pulls them down and

He gets back in position. He's sucks a deep purple mark into his hipbone, making Jer jerk his hips up a bit and him beg. Stefan holds him down as he takes the head of Jeremy's dick into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head before taking him inch by inch into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, each time taking more of him in his mouth.

After being a vampire for a hundred and so years you learn to experiment, but this is diffidently something he's done before. Stefan's gag reflex's got worn down decades ago just ask Damon. He deep throats Jeremy, moaning around it, and swallowing. He can sense Jeremy's getting closer so he pulls off leaving him panting and still hard. Stefan looks up at Jeremy to make sure his eyes are shut before quickly speeding as fast as he can to his nightstand grabbing out his lube and taking of his underwear before speeding back before the teen notices. He takes the lube, He slicks his fingers up and circles Jeremy's rim with a finger before inserting it slowly when slowly jerking Jeremy off with his other hand.

Jeremy moans out at the feeling, the pleasure of being jerked off with a lube slicked hand and not used to the other sensation. I mean he's fingered himself before but never really..did it right, Stefan fucks his finger in and out of until he's ready for a second.

"Christ, you're so fucking tight," Stefan breaths out, he leans forward and bites Jeremy inner thigh as he scissors his fingers inside of him. He senses Jeremy getting closer again so he lets go of his cock. Jeremy's writhing under him, whining and moaning pathetically.

"Please-Fuck, Stefan...god." Jeremy pants out as Stefan continues to finger him. He's adjusted to feeling now and it feel so much better then whenever he tried to do it him self. Stefan's moves up removing his fingers and grabs Jeremy's legs re-positioning them both. Stefan's now kneeling on the middle of the bed with Jeremy lying in front of him and lower legs loosing wrapped around his hips.

Jeremy's still dazed as He reaches a hand up and splays it on the older males chest. He flick his thumb over Stefan nipple curiously and wins a breathy moan. He drags his hand over Stefan's torso before reaching back up to grip the back of his neck and pull him done for another kiss. It's gentle compared to the others.. it's nice. Stefan pulls back and there foreheads rest together.

Jeremy can see the heated look in his eyes and he so horny Stefan keeps stopping when he get close. "Please Stefan! God, Please." He begs, haring himself doing so.

"What do you want."

"Just please fuck me!God, P-Please I need it." He pleads feeling like crying if he doesn't get fucked. Stefan grins grabbing the bottle of lube next to them of the bed, uncapping it and pouring some more onto his hands. He closing the bottle before throwing it back and starts jerking himself. He moans almost getting lost in it. He grips Jeremy's hip with one hand as he lines himself up looking Jeremy directly in the eyes as he starts pushing in slowly.

It uncomfortable at first and Jeremy winces when Stefan final stops moving, fulling seated in him. Jeremy wraps an arm around Stefan's back and Stefan start moving slowly.

"More." He barely manages to get out threw his harsh breathing. Stefan listens this time starting to thrust faster and deeper. He somehow changes the position slightly and Jeremy almost screams. "Holy-! Fuck, god Please." He lets out a litany of curse and pleas as Stefan starts nailing into his prostate. Stefan breathing harsher now and beds of sweat are rolling down his forehead, fuck he's close. He moves a hand, wrapping it around Jeremy's cock and jerking him into time with the same time as his now relentless thrusts. Jeremy visions starts tripping out and he feels like he can't breath when a harsh sudden wave comes over him and he shudders, clamping down, falling over the edge and blacking out.

Stefan thrust one final time feeling Jeremy's cum hit his stomach and he follows Jeremy over the edge, Stilling.

"Fuck-!"

* * *

Lexa get's home, having forgotten her phone before she left for the grill. She sighs as she heads back up stairs grabbing her phone of her bed.

"Hey Alex, You okay?" Jenna asks leaning against the doorway capturing her attention. Lexa tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, nodding.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Jenna raises an eyebrow.

"Something happened today and I couldn't stop myself."

"What happened?"

"I saw a guy at the grill, I had never seen him before but I don't know.. I felt like I had to get to know him...Like I had no choice, It was like I was.. compelled too." She shakes her head feeling weird.

"Did anything happen?"

"I can't remember." She furrows her brow because All she can remember is blurred she remember Elena's face, or was it her own? And just feeling like she needed to get back home. "I remember talking to Elena about him." Jenna shakes her head not believing that.

"Elena's at Bonnie's tonight she hasn't been to the grill today."

"Oh."

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She mumbles out.

 **Hey so thanks for reading So suggestions welcome if its a m/m pair say who you'd want top or bottom. Katherine will be making another appearance soon. Sorry for the time between chapters exams were really killing me but now the school years ended so I can actually try and update regularly on my fic. For the text sent you maybe able to guess who it is and it will come to light soon,**

 **About suggesting, it helps allot because I get stuck. I am willing to write almost almost any pairing so just say or pm me.**

 **Remember to Review fav follow.**


	5. Would you rather?

**Tags, F/F turned into f/m/f, dirty talk, doppel-cest, incest, compulsion sex, come sharing**

"Lexa Wake up." A voice speaks as someone flicks on her bedroom lights, Lexa groans in annoyance.

"Wake up Lexa I will not ask you again." Katherine hisses walking over to Lexa's bed and ripping the blankets of her.

"Aren't you meant to be at Bonnie's?" Lexa complains, rubbing her eyes as she sits up, feeling slightly annoyed. Katherine sighs and rolls her eyes before blurring in front of the girl.

"Remember me and you will do _anything_ I ask of you."

"Katherine." Her name is the only thing she knows but for some reason she doesn't feel confused or shocked or really anything seeing a mirror image of herself. Katherine smirks at the girl jumping and sitting on the bed in front of her.

"Tell me about Jeremy?"

"He's my brother and I had sex with him."

Katherine arches an eyebrow and tilts her head. "Really, tell me what he was like." She teases speeding forward, straddling Lexa. Lexa's eyes widen at the sudden movement and has to tilt her head back to look Katherine in the eyes.

"He was teasing and god he started gentle but just became relentless." Lexa breaths out as Katherine rest her arms around Lexa's neck.

"You want to fuck him again? You want your brother inside you?" Katherine smirks in a teasing way as her hand climbs up her neck and into her hair. She grips it tightly all of a sudden and pulls her head back violently causing Lexa to hiss in pain. Katherine opens her mouth slightly fangs descending an veins protruding from her she leans in close to Lexa's neck and lick a stripe up along her neck which causing her to shiver.

"Do you want him too?" Katherine hot breath tickles her neck.

"Huh?" Lexa breaths out, heavily as she moves her hands to rest in the small of her doppelgangers back and between her shoulder blades.

"Jeremy to Fuck you again, maybe I should compel him and have him fuck the both of us." Katherine speak thoughtfully leaning back down and scraping her fangs against her neck. Lexa's eyes slip shut. Katherine hand move and placing on her chest, forcing her back roughly. Katherine grabs her jaw hunching forward as she sits on Lexa's thighs. She growls at Lexa before forcefully and harshly kissing her, fang piercing her lip. Lexa moans as Katherine licks up the few blood drops from her lip.

"You'd fucking love it, maybe you'd be getting pounding be Jeremy and face buried in a cunt." Katherine pulls back from her pulling her dress over her head, leaving her in only her panties must have went bra-less. "  
"Answer me." Katherine demands as she tears Alexa's nighty off leaving her completely bare. Alexa frowns for a moment she really liked that nighty but Katherine hand trails teasingly across her chest.

"Yes please!" She whines as the cold air hit her bare body. Katherine laughs at her doppelganger 'Gosh, humans are so easy' she thinks to herself in amusement.

"Open." She orders the girl shoving two fingers into the girls mouth, Still pumping her fingers in and out of Lexa's mouth, Katherine again uses her other hand to flicker Elena's nipple trough her delicate fingers. Lexa whines around Katherine fingers. Katherine moves pulling the fingers from Lexa's mouth and rolling of her, next to her. Lexa opens her mouth to say something when Katherine cuts her off

"Eat me out then you can come." Katherine looks at her as she lift her hip taking her panties off and dragging them down her legs before kicking them of laying spread out. Lexa immediately moves between Katherine legs, arse in the air, Katherine legs around her neck, leaning on her forearms. Alexa doesn't waste time before diving in licking a stripe up between her folds she flicks her tongue against and around Katherine's clut. She pushes a finger inside of her as she sucks on her clit, flicking and hitting it before moving down and pushing her tongue inside of her dripping cunt.

Katherine's hand tangles into her hair tightly, hitching her hips as her shadow self eats her out. Her spare flies up to breasts pulling and flicking at her nipple, moaning. She moaning louder now she starts rolling her hips as she gets closer, riding Lexa's face. Lexa lays her tongue flat against her folds as Katherine ride face.

"Fuck!" Katherine moans increasing her pace, Lexa's nails dig into her thigh and Katherine bucks and screams as she comes. "Fuck!" Her back arches of her bed, her legs tightening around the teen. Katherine slumps back onto the bed legs loosening around the teen, breathing roughly coming down from her high.

"Lay next to me." Katherine orders lexa voice barely above a whisper as her breaths are still labored. Lexa moves up over Katherine and flopping next to her. Katherine looks at her, her lips red and covered in Katherine wetness. Katherine turns lying on her side.

"Let's play a game." Katherine smirk reaching a hand out an pinching one of the girls nipples earning a whine. She swings bats at the girls thighs shuffling closer, Lexa catches the hint a spreads her legs.

"What game?" Lexa breaths out.

"Would you rather get fucked by Jeremy as Elena watches or Get fucked by Jenna wearing a strap-on while sucking off Jeremy?" She asks moving a hand to caress the girl thigh teasingly. Lexa closes her thinking for a moment as Katherine other hand trails lightly over her breasts.

"Jenna and Jeremy." She responds flushing a slight red color.

"Good girl, Would you rather..." Katherine laughs moving her hand up the girl thigh and slipping her fingers against the girls dripping cunt. Lexa's hips hitch up. "Would you rather eat out Caroline as..." She pauses hearing the front door to the house open and someone walking up the stairs. She smirks, It's Jeremy. She looks back over to Alex. "I'll be right back." She grins before speeding out into the hallway still completely naked and coming face to face with a wide eyed Jeremy.

"Le-" He starts but her eye catch his.

"My name is Katherine, don't freak out, this is normal and you will do whatever I say." She compels he recites those words quickly. "Go into Lexa's room and Fuck her." She orders swiftly. He moves and walks into the room, Katherine follows with a smug grin.

Lexa doesn't even flinch as Jeremy enters the room. "Strip." Katherine orders him as she walks past him and move to lye next to Lexa on the bed. Jeremy stops at the end of the bed crossing his arms, grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it over his head, back arching as he does so. Jeremy bend over taking off his shoes and socks before undoing his belt. He reeks of sex Katherine realizes and Stefan. She has to stifle a laugh. Oh my god he's literally coming back from getting fucked by Stefan and is now going to fuck again.

Jeremy's hard, that was quick but he is a horny teenage boy so it makes sense. He takes off his pants and moves getting onto the bed. Katherine looks over to both of them.

"Stop. Jeremy lye down where your sister is Lexa blow him." She demands. Jeremy and Lexa move following her words. Jeremy lays down pillow propped up under his head as he sister moves to kneel between Jeremy's legs and leans on hand placed against Jer's hips as the other wraps around his cock. She grips his cock, watching his eyes roll back as she strokes him. She strokes him gently, feeling him growing harder within the loose clasp of her fingers. She leaned forward to breath him in, tongue flicking out to taste the pre come beading the tip of his shaft. He groans head fall back as he does so.

He shuddered, as her mouth closed over him, her hand wrapped around the base of him to steady him. She took her time, listening to the sounds she pulled from him, the taste and weight of him in her mouth. Katherine moves over pinching at her breast and slides one hand into Lexa's, slowly pressing on her head forcing her to take deeper into her mouth.

Katherine holds back her hair setting the pace, Jeremy's groaning at the pleasure. Katherine slips her other hand between her thighs, rubbing herself lazily. She forces Lexa head further down onto dick until she gets to the base. Katherine a moment as Lexa start to gag before pulling her back off his cock. She coughs taking in a gulp of air, her eyes are watering. Katherine, still gripping her hair pull Lexa to her, Slamming their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

Jeremy looks up and can't help moaning at the sight of the two girls. Katherine pulls back from her, pulling Lexa's head back and licking a strip up her neck that has the younger girl shivering. She moves the girl head back, kissing her again. "I want you to ride him." Katherine orders, voice rough before letting go of Lexa as she moves sitting on Jeremy thighs, Katherine moves behind her as Lexa lifts her hips up, moving forward slightly. Katherine reaches her hand around Lexa, looking around her side as she grips Jeremy's heavy cock in her hand, lining up against her cunt.

She teases him sliding the tip of him between her folds several times until her starts begging. "Fuck Please." Jeremy moans out. Katherine chuckles as she lines him up, tip against her doppelgangers soaking entrance. Lexa moves down an inch taking him in and gasping as lets go of Jeremy's cock and moving her hands to trail over Lexa's torso, nails scarping as she does so.

Lexa start sinking down on Jeremy cock as she whines letting her eyes slip shut. She get half way down before lifting herself up and sinking back down. It's a slow pace. Katherine moves pressing her chest against Alexa's bare back cupping the teen breast in her hands, fingers thumbing and pinching at her nipples. Jeremy reaches up as Katherine moves her hands to her middle. Jeremy's hands now cup at her breast and Katherine hand slips between her legs, rubbing ferocious circles against her clit.

Alexa sinks down all the way both her and Jeremy moaning out. Katherine lick a stripe over her neck, sucking little marks on her little human. Lexa starts bouncing up and down on his cock, eyes close and mouth open agape as a pit starts forming in her stomach. Katherine starts flicking and rubbing at her clit faster, she gets louder.

Jeremy sweating slightly now as Alexa just tenses as Katherine's fangs sink into her neck, screaming and she clamps down around Jeremy. Katherine arms hold her up as Jeremy starts fucking up into her as she shudders. Katherine hand moves away from her cunt as Jeremy's pace gets faster. Alexa body goes limp. Katherine moves away rolling onto the bed next to them and spreading her legs, pushing two fingers in her own cunt watching as Jeremy flips him and a strung out Lexa over, so he has more leverage.

Katherine fingers starts moving in an upward motion as she watching the siblings fuck. "God." She moans she'l admit she does like watching siblings fuck for example Damon and Stefan now Lexa and Jeremy. She speeds up her pass as Jeremy start getting close. He's grunting like an animal as he fuck into her with reckless abandon. His faces screw up and mouth falls open as he slams, burying himself to the hilt inside he as comes. Katherine clenches down onto her fingers as she shouts her orgasm.

Panting and erratic heartbeats are loud in the quite room. Katherine lays there for a while calming down until she sees Jeremy starting to pull out of Lexa. She crawls over as Jeremy pull his limp cock from her Katherine hand darts out, finger catching a few drops of semen threatening to drop out before pushing it back into the girl. Watching transfixed.

The girl whines as Katherine start fingering her over sensitize cunt. Katherine removes her fingers putting them straight into her mouth cleaning them before grabbing Jeremy by the back of the neck bringing him into the kiss, she pushing his own semen into his mouth with her tongue before pulling back and grabbing Lexa's legs and lifting her so only her upper body is against the bed. Jeremy moves his hand over Lexa's body as Katherine moves Lexa legs so they rest against her shoulders and She buries her face in Lexa's cunt the girl cries out and Katherine cleans her with her tongue. She lets some of Jeremy come dribble down out of the corners of her mouth and down her chin.

Katherine goes back to eating her out and Lexa is tearing up as moans and begs. Katherine pushes her tongue into the girl trying to get every drop of Jeremy she can. Lexa starts shuddering again and Katherine huffs a laugh she didn't even realize the girl was going to come again. She moves knocking the girls legs from her shoulder and moving over to Jeremy again kissing him, forcing a mouth full of his own come down his throat with her tongue.

She pulls back looking him into the eyes "You'll forget me being here tonight unless I give you permission to remember." She compels him. Jeremy nods. "Now sleep." She continues before going and doing the same to Lexa. Lexa and Jeremy fall asleep naked ontop of the covers together.

* * *

 **Hey thanks for reading**

 **If you have a suggestion/prompt on pairings Please tell me I get stuck when writing and It'll help allot. Remeber to fav/follow and review.**


	6. On A Ride

**Okay so yes this is another Jer/Alexa chapter but this is setting up allot of the next chapters Okay**

 **Tag, incest, Accidental Voyurism, girl ontop.**

She so beautiful, he thinks as his fingers run threw her hair and his other hand cups on of her breast gentle in his head. He's sat up on the couch in the loung room wear anyone could catch them but it jut sends a thrill up his spine. Call his a bit of an exhibitionist if you will. She's straddling him, kneeling but her knees are either side of his hips. She bare and cover in a slick thin layer as sweat as she move up and down so slowly enjoying the feeling of him being inside her every time she moves. He looks at her with such affection and lust as her head falls back, as he thumbs a finger over her nipple. Her locks of wavy brunette her falls past her shoulders as she grab his shoulders so she can arch her back more. Her her falls behind her, hanging and hitting against her back as she moves.

His hand falls from her hair finding its place on the small of her back, His other hand lightly drags over her torso.

He uses the hand to pull her forward as he leans in, mouth latching onto the skin of her breast, sucking little makes into her beautiful skin as she slows her pace unknowingly. A hand of hers move up and grabs the back of her hand, fingers tangle is his brown her as he continue hie assault of her breasts. She's always had sensitive breast not that he knew that but now he's learning as she is, learning ever inch of the others body.

He moves his head slightly to her other breast he bits gently onto her nipple as she bucks and start rolling her hips against him. He moans and so does she. Her moans are like so sort of pure beautiful her just wants to keep hearing those noises from her plush lips. He moves slightly gently biting the flesh of her breast before tugging his head back, pulling but not to harsh.

Her eyes are still shut and her mouth slightly a gape when her lets go of her breast and grabs her hip. He watches her heatedly as he starts moving his hip up. She stops grinding an starts moving down up yet still rotating her hips up meet everyone one his thrusts. She's whining as she moves a hand down between her thighs, eager for release. She lazily rubs her clit, moving her hand down her slit fingers running over the veins his cock every time she pulls up. He whines letting his eyes fall shut, she huffs out a laugh before moving her hand back to her clit. Rubbing ferocious quickly little circle against it harshly as the both move their hips faster.

Her toes started to curl as his thrust get deeper,harder and hit the right places. She holds him tighter and rubbs her clit faster as she moans loud as she can, her eyes are scrunched shut. As her body starts to shake and shudder, she falls over the edge, cumming around him. She clumps down around him and He lets out a chocked of gasp as he thrust into harshly a few times, mouth open agape as he slams up into her, holding her hips as she still shudders. He pulls her down buring himself inside of her stilling, his eyes flies open, looking over his sister shoulder seeing a startled Stefan and a red-faced Elena standing at the bottom of the stairs. But he can't tink of anything but-

'Fuck!" He shouts as he cums gripping her hips hard as he cums inside her. His eyes fall shut. They stay there panting for a minutes. He looks back a moment later to see Elena and Stefan gone. He shrugs not really caring about Stefan's reaction but he knows Elena gonna freak. Lexa rests her head against Jeremy shoulder, panting. She moves her head up to place a gentle kiss on his mouth. He kisses back gently moving a hand to cup his cheek as she does. She pulls back and Jeremy looks at her.

"We should make a bet."

 **Okay ookay so next chapter i was thinking it be Elena/stefan but he's talking about what they just saw and all that. Damon will be in the next chapter, but for smut will be the one after that with Stefan okay sounds goood? Let me know please. Even PM if you don't want to review i need to dicuss this with someone. Any suggestions welcome please, i encourage you.**

 **Remebr to fav/follow and review thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

She sits alone in the Mystic Grill taking a sip of her drink thinking about recent events. Vicki's out of the hospitable she observes as she looks at her from across the room, talking to her brother. She think about having some having some pretty bomb sex with her brother, Vicki, Matt and Stefan. Opppsss she's slept with her sisters now official boyfriend, it almost makes her laugh.

She hasn't slept with Matt for a while, Her eyes trail across the bar to where Matt's talking to Tyler. She catches his eyes start away and arches her eye brow with a smirk. He tilts his head up and grins. She pushing her self from her chair and walks over, past him and heads to the restroom. She hears Tyler laughing as Matt hurriedly excuse himself. She saunters in the restroom and Matt follows locking the door behind them. As soon as her turns around her lips are on his, pushing him against the wall.

He kiss her back, as he lift her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He carries her a few steps, setting her on the contour next to the sink. It's hurried as he hikes ups her dress, As she bits his lip as she pulls at his belt. He moans as her hand wrap's around his half hard cock, pulling him out. He move to kiss at her neck as he hardens further at her moans, his hips hitch as he cock heavy in her hand. He hikes her dress up further to discover she isn't wearing anything underneath. He moans at that. She loosely jerks him and he shuffles forward as she bites and kisses at his neck.

She lines up against her and can't help the moan passing her lips and he sinks into her, her head thrown back and eyes shut as his starts moving. His breath was hot against her cold neck. As his hands slide to her side and the other holding one of her legs that is wrapped around him. His pace is hard and quick that has her keening, moaning and trying to catch her breath. He bites her neck as hard as his own breath gets heavy and pace picks up. Her arms wrap loosely around his back holding him close.

Her toes started to curl as his thrust get deeper, harder and hit the right places. She clings onto him tighter, head now resting against his shoulder as she moans loud and he's sure the entire bar could hear them. Her body starts to shake and shudder, she falls over the edge, cumming around. She clumps down around him and he lets out a chocked of gasp as he thrust into harshly a few times, mouth open agape as he slams into her as she still shudders. He buries himself inside of her stilling.

'Fuck!" He shouts as he cums gripping her hips hard as he cums inside her. They stay there panting for a few minutes. He;s kissing her neck and moving his head up sightly to kiss her mouth. She kisses back gently moving a hand to cup his cheek as she does before she pulls back with a breathless chuckle, he laughs to. It when they finally leave they rest room a man with piercing blue eyes and raven hair watches her for the rest of the night with a smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

 **Hey so randomly I am back. That was a short chap yes sorry. Sorry it's another Matt/Lexa but it just came to me and i really needed to update so yeah/  
**

 **Okay so I am curious should I just write random sort of connected one shorts for this and just sort of leave the canon episode plots and that out of it, but references it a little in the back ground? Or should i sort of contiue this anddo a re-vamp with more plot, going episode by episode and some differnt pairings. Working on some other chapters of this some with the suggested couples in the reviews  
**

 **Let me know! Fav, Follow, Review**


End file.
